Here Goes Nothing
by bethsmom
Summary: Lindsey gets a surpries on Valentine's Day. Lindsey?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: okay guys, I'm at work and a little bored so I'm just going to start typing a story and see where it goes. LOL_

**I**t was Valentine's Day and Lindsey was not looking forward to getting off shift. Everyone was walking around with flowers or candies that they had gotten from their special someone. While Lindsey was looking at her empty desk, her thoughts turned to Danny Messer. She hadn't seen him all day and she couldn't figure out why that bothered her.

"_Oh well, time to go home" _Lindsey thought as she turned off her computer and walked into the locker room to see Danny coming out of the shower area with a towel around his slim waist. "_Oh WOW"_

"Hey Montana, got a hot date tonight?" Danny asked as he toweled dried his hair.

"Um, no just going to go home and watch some TV maybe even go to bed a little early tonight." Lindsey said trying hard not to stare at Danny's smooth abs and chiseled chest.

"Alright well, have a good one." Danny said as he grabbed some clothes and went to one of the changing room.

"Yeah, bye" Lindsey said as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

**O**n the way home Lindsey couldn't get Danny out of her head. "_Bet he has a hot date tonight"_ Lindsey thought and then mentally shook the thought out of her head. "_He can do whatever he wants"_ But Lindsey knew deep down she wished she was the one that was going to be his Valentine. By this time she was at her door and noticed a dozen roses propped up against the door. At first Lindsey was a bit cautions walking up to her door. She looked around didn't see anybody so she picked up the flowers.

There she found a card. It was typed and gave no name it read "_From the moment I saw you I know I would love you"_

"_Okay, Should I be flattered or freaked out right now."_ Noticing nothing seemed out of place around the door she opened it to her apartment and then quickly took out her gun when she saw what was on the other side.

There were candles every where and a trail of rose petals that lead from the door to her bedroom. Lindsey cautiously looked around her apartment and thought about call Flack or Danny. But then the sounds of "I knew I loved you before I met you" by **Savage Garden came from the speakers in her bedroom. **

_Maybe it's intuition   
but some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes,  
I think I found my best friend  
I know that it might sound  
more than a little crazy  
but I believe... _

Lindsey raised her gun and rushed into the room never in a million years would she have expected to see what was in front of her__

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life   
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life 

The room was covered in candles and rose petals were everywhere. On the bed, floor, and a trail leading to the bathroom Lindsey followed the petals in and found the bath tub full with petals in there and floating candles.__

There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only the sense of completion  
And in your eyes, I see  
the missing pieces I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home  
I know that it might sound  
more than a little crazy  
but I believe... 

Putting her gun away she walked back into the bedroom and noticed a dress on the bed, along with a purse, shoes, and a long black box.__

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life   
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life 

Lindsey walked up to the bed and looked at the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was emerald green and looking at the tag it was just her size as were the shoes. Opening the black box she saw a necklace that had an emerald pendant surrounded by diamonds. When she looked back at the bed there was another note. __

A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you 

Again it was typed with no name. It read "_Please forgive my intrusion into your home, but I hope you liked the surprise. Please enjoy the bath and meet me at __Le Bernardin at 8:00 pm"_

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life   
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life 

Lindsey couldn't believe what she was reading. Le Bernardin was a five-star restaurant that was hard to get into. Lindsey debated with herself for a few minutes and decided "_What the heck" _with that Lindsey went and relaxed in the tub. After relaxing in the tub for way to long she got out and got dressed to go. __

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life 

Half way to the restaurant her cell phone rang and she noticed it was Danny. "_Great this is just what I need right now."_

"Hey Danny what's up?"

"Hey Montana, what'ca doing? Want to grab something to eat?" Danny asked and Lindsey could tell he was nervous.

"Oh, Danny I would love to but I can't right now. I'm on my way to a date." Lindsey said and she could almost hear Danny's heart break over the phone.

"Oh, Okay, Well, be careful. See ya tomorrow" Danny said

"Okay Danny, I'm sorry." Lindsey said getting a little depressed. _Maybe I should change my mind and go see Danny._

But before she could say anything else Danny had hung-up. By now Lindsey was at the restaurant and couldn't turn back now. _Well, here goes nothing._

_Okay guys, I thought about making this a one shot, but changed my mind. Let me know who you think it should be Danny or Don? _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Well, if anyone read the reviews you can see who wins, but will I go that way. LOL Also I forgot the disclaimer on the first chapter so I don't own CSI: NY or the characters or the restaurant. So now on with the story…._

**L**indsey stood outside of the restaurant for a few minutes looking between her cell phone and the window of the restaurant. "_What do I do now?" _ Lindsey took a deep breath and walked into the restaurant.

After walking in she noticed that it was 8:01 and there was Mac standing by the hostess table.

"Mac?"

"Lindsey what are you doing here?" Mac asked in a surprised voice.

"Meeting a blind date what about you?" Lindsey asked getting very nervous.

"Mac, Sorry I'm late couldn't get a taxi" came the familiar voice of one Stella.

"Stella?" Lindsey asked realizing she had been holding her breath.

"Lindsey, Love the dress, who ya meeting?" Stella asked as she walked up to Mac.

"Meeting a blind date, but I think I've changed my mind." Lindsey said "I'll see you guys later."

"Okay well, be careful" Mac said as he and Stella went to be seated.

Lindsey just turned around and went back outside pulling out her cell phone.

"Messer"

"Hey Danny, you still want to get something to eat?" Lindsey asked kind of nervous.

"What about your date?" Danny asked as he stood up.

"Well, it was very sweet of them, but well…" Lindsey said not knowing what else to say.

"But what?" Danny said as he stepped out the door.

Lindsey sighed she knew what he wanted her to say, but she didn't know if she could. "I'd rather spend Valentine's Day with you." She said barely above a whisper.

"Good" Danny said

Lindsey looked at her phone. "_That sounded too close to be on the phone"_ she thought as she turned around. There stood Danny in a tux holding his cell phone.

"IT WAS YOU?!?!?!" Lindsey said as she hung up her cell phone.

Danny actually looked embarrassed. "Yeah, hope you're not mad."

Lindsey couldn't think of anything to say so she did the only thing that came to mind. She walked up to him very slowly and looked at his blushed cheeks and soft eyes. "No, Danny I'm not mad. I was hoping it would be you." And with that they shared their first kiss. At first the kiss was soft, more like testing the waters. Then Danny's arms went around Lindsey waist and Lindsey arms with around Danny's neck. The kiss took on a power of its own. Their tongues battled for dominance someone moaned but either could figure out who it was. After what seemed like forever the need for air became too great and they pulled apart.

"So what do you say we go get something to eat?" Danny asked as he led Lindsey into the restaurant.

"I would love too." Lindsey said.

"Hey Danny, your date get here?" asked Cassie the hostess.

"Yeah, thanks Cassie." Danny said as he led Lindsey back to a table in the back.

"So this is why I couldn't see you through the window." Lindsey said as she took a seat.

"Yeah, I knew you would try to see if you saw anyone you know. So I got a table in the back." Danny said with that smile that made Lindsey knees weak.

"Yeah, well you should have seen what happen when I walked in and Mac was standing by the hostess table." Lindsey said with a small smile.

Danny started to laugh a full blow laugh. "You thought…." Danny tried to say between laughs.

"Well, I first I did I mean come on, but then Stella walked in saying she was sorry for being late." Lindsey said and started to laugh when Danny choked on his water after she said Stella's name.

"Stella?" Danny asked "Are you sure?"

Lindsey just gave him the look. "Okay, I believe ya." Danny said as the waiter came over.

The rest of dinner was filled with talking and laughing. After the dinner was over Danny took her for a walk in Central Park. Holding hands and leaning into Danny felt so right to Lindsey that she couldn't believe she had afraid to explore this. After a few minutes Danny led Lindsey to a bench if front of a fountain.

"I got you something" Danny said as he pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Danny, you have already done so much, the dress, shoes, necklace, dinner you didn't have too." Lindsey said as she looked at the box.

"I know, but I wanted to make this Valentine's Day the best you ever had and this is the last thing I promise." Danny said as he opened the box. Inside was a charm bracelet, Danny took in out and put it on Lindsey wrist.

"This is to represent our growing relationship. This is the state of Montana one so you will always remember where you came from, but also my nickname for you." Danny said looking at Lindsey who had unshed tears in her eyes.

"This tiger represent the first time we met at the Zoo. This flower represents the flower bed I walked through while holding you in my arms and when I realized how right you felt there." Danny said looking at Lindsey who now had tears rolling down her face. "This hospital signs represents how you were there for me when Louie and Don were in the hospital and when I realized I loved you. Lastly is the emerald charm this represents tonight."

By now Lindsey couldn't say anything for the tears running down her cheeks. She looked down at the bracelet then turned and just hugged Danny for all she was worth. After a few minutes the temperature dropped both were getting cold. "Come on let's go." Danny said as they started to walk back to the street to get a taxi.

"Why don't you come over and have some coffee or hot chocolate?" Lindsey asked as they got into the taxi.

Danny looked at Lindsey "Sure that would be good."

The ride in the taxi was filled with a comfortable silence when the taxi pulled up Danny paid the driver and followed Lindsey up to her apartment. Once inside Lindsey went about lighting all the candles again. Danny took off his jacket and sat on the couch. Lindsey went about making the hot chocolate. Once made she brought Danny a cup.

"Okay, I have a couple questions." Lindsey said looking at Danny.

"Okay, ask away." Danny said

"One, how did you get in my apartment? Two, how did you get my sizes? Three, why did you call me before I got to the restaurant? "

Danny just smirked. "One got the key from your purse. Two, from Stella. Three, I wanted to see where you were."

"Okay, when did you put the key back? When did you come to my apartment?" Lindsey said shooting out question.

"Well, if you had been about ten minutes sooner into the locker room you would have seen me put the key back. I spent all day doing this. Mac knew and said he would call if a case came in. Lucky for me he didn't call."

Lindsey snuggled up to Danny on the couch. "What do you say to a movie?" Lindsey asked as she turned on the TV.

"Sounds like a plan." Danny said as he got comfortable on the couch with Lindsey leaning on him.

Lindsey found Hope Floats and they watched that. Danny kept looking at Lindsey as she watched the movie. Finally the movie was over and they sat in the dark.

"Well, I better get going." Danny said, but made no move to get up.

"Yeah" Lindsey said also not making a move to get up.

They sat like that for a few minutes till Danny started to make a move to get up.

"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow?" Danny asked.

"How about you see me in the morning?" Lindsey asked as she took Danny's hand and started to lead him into the bedroom. "I mean someone spent a lot of time putting all these petals on the bed I'd hate for them to go to waste."

Danny just looked at Lindsey as she led him to the bedroom "Lindsey I don't want you to feel like you owe me for all this." Danny said holding back a little.

Lindsey turned and looked up at Danny through her lashes "Danny, I know I don't owe you anything, but I want this."

Danny nodded his head as he sighed and then pick Lindsey up and threw her over his shoulder. Lindsey laughed and that was the last thing anyone heard as Danny closed the bedroom door.

**THE END**

_A/N: Okay how many of you freaked when ya'll saw Mac's name on there LOL I AM EVIL!!! Anyways I hope ya'll like it. Let me know... REVIEW ME!!! _


End file.
